


cass/steph drabbles

by Scriba



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dry Humping, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Spanking, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriba/pseuds/Scriba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 very explicit porn scenes between Spoiler and Black Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cass/steph drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katharsis_spear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharsis_spear/gifts).



Cassandra and Stephanie Porn Drabbles  
**1\. Cunniligus**  
**2\. Spanking**  
**3\. Scissoring**  
**4\. Fingerfucking**  
**5\. Bondage**  
**6\. Dry humping**  
**7\. Nipples**  
**8\. Toys**  
**9\. Tribadasm**  
**10\. Snuggle (non-porn)**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**1\. Cunniligus**  
Cassandra curles her fingers into a tight fist and hisses. Sweat tickes down her forehead, but it does nothing to cool down her heating body. She swears she could hear her breath echoing the room. The heat is so unbearable with Stephanie’s tongue circles Cass’s clit. Cass squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back at the feel of her lover’s tongue. Steph proceeds to put her whole mouth on Cass’s cunt and sucks on it.

It’s a wonderful feeling. To give someone you love total control over your body. And to be rewarded with pleasure beyond anything experienced before. Cass writhes, twists her head, and cries out for more. She loves it all and wants it all. And she knows Steph is enjoying every minute of making Black Bat squirm.

This makes Cass be glad that they’re doing this in a bed and not on the floor. Cass moans loudly sounding like a hungry kitten and she tried to close her legs reflexively. But Steph won’t have that. She kept her legs separate and continued to flick her tongue on Cass’s vulva. “Don’t make me tie you apart Cass.” she warned with a glint of lust, “Or I’ll have to teach you lesson about standing still.”

“Yes.” Cass hisses.

“Good.” Steph breaths against her thigh, delibrately eliciting another helpless moan. Steph could feel herself getting wet and hot from hearing Cass’ whines and strangled moans. She continues to explore every inch of her partner’s flesh. Until her tongue wonders into Cass’ hole. It is then Cass is unable to control her herself and pushes her hips into the air. Steph merely pushed her hips down and continued to fuck her with her tongue as she holds her legs apart.

She stops for one moment and whispers. “Now let’s see how long you can last without coming.”

Ooh boy.

 **2\. Spanking**  
Whack! “Gah!”

Whack! “Ngh!”

Whack! “Ohh...”

Stephanie yelps and trembles at every strike to her thigh and ass. Cassandra admires the view of Stephanie bended over on the bed, hands tied apart, wearing a lingerie and hold-up stockings, and her fair skin marked by her girlfriend’s hands.

“Hope it doesn’t hurt too much, Steph.” Cass says stroking her ass. Normally she’d never hurt anyone, let alone her girlfriend, but....

“Oh Cass!” Stephanie pleads and she turns her flushed face to see Cass. “Please... please don’t- don’t stop..I’m getting wet.”

Stephanie has a kink for getting spanked, particularly by Cass. She can see the way her eyes goes crazy with pure arousal whenever she feels a painful sensation to her ass cheeks. Steph doesn’t just want to be marked, she wants to feel soreness that’ll last for days. Cass has never felt this sadistic until they decided to start spanking to spice things up in bed. But right now all she wants to do is make her lover cry.

Her whole face is deep red and she bites her lip harshly. “Cass, spank me.” she hisses.

“Don’t worry, babe.” Cass reaches over and purrs to Steph’s ear, making her shiver. “I’m just getting started.”

 **3\. Scissoring**  
The room smells like candles and sex. The scent is just another thing that’s giving Cass a horrible time concentrating, with the other being her pussy rubbing against Steph’s. She pants and leans on her arms, and rolls her hips to feel more of her partner’s flesh. She rolls her neck back and enjoys the electrifying sensation in her spine. Steph’s eyes are closed, her eyebrows furrowed, her teeth grits with strangled moans. Her messy ponytail is becoming more loose and dampened with sweat, releasing more of her blonde strands. Steph leans against her elbows and re-positions her left leg.

“I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner,” Steph pants. “This is amazing! We -oh god- have to keep doing this more often.”

Cass hums in agreement. “Steph... I can’t...hold it-”

“I know babe,” Steph breaths and grabs on to Cass’s hand. “I’m coming too. Just hang in there.”

“Steph...” Cass moans squeezing her hold.

“I’ve got you.” Steph promises. “And I’ll never let go.”

 **4\. Fingerfucking**  
“Cass where’s your towel?”

Steam pools out of the bathroom from behind Cass, who’s dripping wet. Steph, sitting in her bed with a robe on, is having a difficult time trying not stare her girlfriend’s perfectly lean, scarred body.

Cass just smiles. “Bathroom.” She goes to Steph like a lioness closing in on her prey- until her sultry figure is close to Steph’s body. Steph gulps at the intense look on her partner’s brown eyes and her heart skips a beat. Before she could say anything, Cass pulls her into a deep, hungry kiss. The kind of kiss that makes Steph feel like she’s in a desert. The feel of her tongue practically commands Steph to moan and lock her arm around Cass’s neck. Cass traces her fingers down Steph’s hips and goes between her legs. She puts her hand on Steph’s shoulders and uses her other hand to-

“Mmmf!” Her gasp is muffled, feeling a finger rubbing her clitoris. She flexively sqeezes her legs together but it doesn’t stop Cass from going deeper and deeper until Steph feels an intruding sensation.

“God Cass!” Steph yelps, breaking the kiss, as she feels an index finger dip into her pussy. She curls her fingers and leans against Cass’s hold. “We just took a shower-”

Cass wiggles finger into Steph’s hole, drawing out at moan. “Then we shower again.” Steph flexively stretches her legs to give her girlfriend more access.

Steph cries out a moan when Cass dips her middle finger inside of her. She hangs her neck back and arches her back at the feel of Cass’s thumb stroking her clitoris while moving her two fingers back and forth in a slow rhythm. Cass rests her knee against the bed and still manages to have a firm grip on Steph’s shoulder. She’s getting wet quickly and it’s making Cass’s work sloppier.

“Already wet, Spoiler?” Cass taunts against her girlfriend’s ear. “I only have two fingers in you.”

“Shuddup,” Steph replies huskily. “I can take more. Quit teeeas- ah! Cass!”

Cass puts her ring finger inside of Steph and then stretches her three fingers inside of her hole. “Oh sorry. Didn’t hear that. What were you saying about tease?”

“Cass...” Steph groans.

 **5\. Bondage**  
“Oh Cass. You look so beautiful.”

Cass isn’t used to being tied up like this. On the bed with her hands tied together above her head and her legs tied completely apart. She takes a deep breath and looks up at her girlfriend, whose looking so beautiful wearing a black leather corset.

“You okay, Cass?” Steph asks with a touch of concern as she climbs on the bed on all fours and crawls toward Cass. “Is it too tight?”

Cass shakes her head and smiles warmly. “It’ll never be too tight. Maybe tighter?”

“Good.” Steph says seductively as she climbs on top of Cass, puts her hand on both sides of waist. “I’ve been waiting a long time to do this.”

She leans toward Cass’s ear, push back her black hair, and licks her outer earlobe, extracting a quiet shiver from her bounded lover.

“In fact,” she purrs, “I think it’s gonna be a long night.”

 **6\. Dry Humping**  
Steph and Cass kiss each other hard and grab on to each other like there’s no tomorrow. They don’t even make it the bed. Cass pins Steph’s hands agianst the wall, and she isn’t exactly nice about it either. She finally breaks away from Steph’s lips and moves on to her throat. Steph moans esctatically and hangs her head back to give her girlfriend more access.

As Cass is exploring her neck with light kisses, Steph accidently puts her knee between Cass’s legs and she feels Cass breathe a moan against her neck. Cass rolled her hips to feel more of Steph’s knee. “Steph...”

Steph in return feels Cass’s knee between her legs and she also rolls her hips against Cass as well. They do this long enough for Cass to let go her grip of Steph’s wrists and her hands wonders down to Steph’s breast to stroke and squeeze it. In response, Steph moans and her hands squeezes Cass’s ass.

Their lips find each other again as their underwear gets wet and dampens. Their legs tremble from exhaustion. With an unspoken agreement, they tumble into the bed and continue to touch and stroke each other.

Cass automatically goes on top of her to continue the beautiful friction in their thighs.

 **7\. Nipples**  
When it comes to sex, Steph doesn’t like to hold back.

When it comes to sucking on breast, Steph likes to go all out.

She has her mouth on her girlfriend’s plucky nipple. Her tongue circulates around it and flicks with it. Her free hand is much more bolder; she grabs the other beast and after a few moments of squeezing and stroking, she pinches and twists the nipple hard and then moves on to her arm. Cass moans as Steph lightly traces her fingers through Cass’s arm to make a ticklish sensation. She gasps when Steph ever-so-gently bites her nipple.

Steph chuckles and looks at her with innocence and deviance. “Sorry Cass, I don’t always play nice.”

 **8\. Dildo**  
Cass licks her lips and thrusts the dildo in and out of Steph’s ass. Steph cries and squeezes her hand on the sheets. The harsh and unforgiving feel of the fuck toy drives her crazy. The pink, penis-shaped object vibrating on it’s own doesn’t quite help either. Cass has one hand using the dildo to fuck Steph and has the other hand to stroke her pussy to intensify the sensation.

On her hands and knees, Steph can’t even form a sentence at this point. All she can say is her partner’s name and beg for more. It’s actually the third time their having sex with the fuck toy. Steph’s pretty good when using the dildo on Cass but her lover is even better when she’s being the giver. Steph has never felt so alive when came to anal fucking. She can honestly not tell what’s the best part; the way Cass uses arm muscle to move that dildo nonstop without exhaustion or the way she stimulates her clit. A true multitasker. But then Cass knows what turns her girlfriend on. It definately pays to read her body language. Cass knows how to make Steph fall apart.

“Cass! Fuck me harder!”

 **9\. Tribadasm**  
“Steph please...”

Steph silenced her partner with a messy kiss and is already on top of her, sliding her body against hers. Steph split Cass’s legs further apart to have better access to her pussy. Juices spill and leaks all over their thighs, making it more and more sloppy as their pussies rub together.

Just when it’s starting to feel like an eternity, they both feel more and more of juices leaking out until-

“Did we just come?” Cass asks looking down at their legs.

“Looks like it.” Steph replies sliding off of her. “But I don’t know Cass. I still want to keep doing it...”

Cass smirks and then wraps her legs around Steph. “Then by all means...”

 **10\. Snuggle (not really porn)**  
It’s always after the orgasm when the former batgirls truly look into each other’s eyes.

It’s always in the state of euphoria when they see the beauty in each other. Cass’s raven hair flying in the air, gasping in ecatsy and Steph clinging to her lover’s whole being, crying her lovers name. In the heat of the moment, they are one and their souls intertwine like the moon and the stars.

Cassandra and Stephanie both collasp into the mattress, finally letting the exhaustion sink in. Even in their naked form, they are in way too much heat to have any need for a blanket. Steph lays on her back with her blond hair all around and for a moment, she is lost. Her sapphire eyes just focuses on the ceiling, complete forgetting where she is or even how to breathe. It takes a brush from Cass’s fingers to her shoulder to bring her back. Steph turns to face the girl she loves.

Cass rests her head against the palm of her hand and she leans against her elbow. Her intense, soft hazel eyes studies her lover’s movement with concern. She lands her free hand on Steph’s chest as if to feel her heartbeat and in return her partner takes that hand and squeezes it. Steph wants her to know that she’s okay. Cass smiles at her and mouths, “I love you.”

Steph returns that smile and mouths, “I love you too.”

When the air finally gives them chills, Steph takes her blanket and covers the both of them for warmth and wraps her arms around Cass waist. Cass wraps her arms around Steph’s head and neck.

Underneath the covers, they whisper words of love to each other until sleep completely silences them.

THE END


End file.
